


Talk Dirty To Me

by starksgoatee



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - No Zombies, Based on a photo, I Don't Even Know, Kinda Fluffy, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, No actual dirty talk, One Shot, misleading title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-11
Packaged: 2018-10-17 18:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10599309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starksgoatee/pseuds/starksgoatee
Summary: Negan wants Rick to talk dirty to him, and Rick is having none of Negan's shit.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoy this, I saw a picture based on the texting they do and I knew I had to make a one-shot out of it lol enjoy!!  
> Please comment and leave some love! ♡♡

Rick had asked Negan 4 days ago to do some laundry and when he did to take it out of the washing machine and put it into the dryer , and the brunet still hadn't done it. It was almost as if the more he asked him to do it, the less motivation Negan would have to actually finish the task. Rick was running out of socks and had used the same pair of pants as yesterday to work. Halfway during his lunch break, Rick's phone buzzed, alerting him of a notification. He opened the message in utter disbelief, letting out a scoff. ' Talk dirty to me, ' were the four words, shining on the screen, Negan's name right above them. 

' Its 12 in the afternoon, shouldn't you be at work? ' Rick texted back and immediately got a response.

' Took a sick day. ' Rick laughed a little at his boyfriend and put his phone away, taking it back out about 10 minutes later with another alert of a message from Negan. ' Talk dirty to me, ' the message repeated and Rick decided to answer back with something other than what Negan was asking for. 

' I'm not wearing any underwear because you never put the fucking laundry in the fucking dryer like I asked you to 100 fucking times " Rick snorted at his own comment and sent it to Negan, turning off his phone to get back to work. That afternoon he got home to find Negan with three tubs of laundry, folded, and an apologetic smile. Rick laughed and walked over to kiss him, and after being in each other's arms he felt Negan's scruff against his jaw.

" Rick." Negan murmured into Rick's ear and the smaller man hummed in response. " Talk dirty to me." Rick only laughed and pulled him into the bedroom.


End file.
